The present invention relates generally to weighing apparatus. More specifically, exemplary embodiments of the present invention may be directed to a weighing apparatus having a drive system, which may be adapted to rotate a load receiving surface. The weighing apparatus may also have a vertical force minimizing system which may minimize the vertical forces that may be applied to the weighing apparatus through the drive system.
Many rotating platforms are known in a variety of applications. For example, rotating platforms have been used in stretch wrappers for wrapping goods to be transported, in grocery and department stores for bagging of groceries and in manufacturing processes, such as, in filling, bagging and dosing processes. In such processes, a combination weigh system may be used, such that each station on the rotating platform has a weighing apparatus, which rotates with the platform.
One known rotating platform which does not perform a weighing function uses a rotating platform to assist in stretch wrapping a plurality of products. The load to be wrapped may be placed on a platform, which is adapted to rotate about its vertical axis. As the load is rotated about its vertical axis, a stretch wrapping material is disposed around the load. Another known rotating platform which does perform a weighing function, used in conjunction with a stretch wrapper, uses a motor to drive a wheel to spin a platform. The entire apparatus is supported by a plurality of load cells. This may cause at least two problems. First, the apparatus requires a high profile so that all of the components, including the motor and rotation mechanism, can be placed beneath the platform to be supported by the load cells. Second, supporting each of the components on the load cells introduces an excess of deadload. Deadload, as used herein, means the amount of static weight present on the load cells that must be zeroed before an accurate weight of the article to be weighed can be given. The greater the deadload on the weighing apparatus, the less resolution the weighing apparatus is able to achieve since a greater portion of the available weighing capacity is used to accommodate the deadload. The resolution of the weighing apparatus in turn determines how precise of a measurement may be given by the weighing apparatus. Thus, a weighing apparatus having a higher deadload gives a less precise measurement.
Exemplary embodiments may mitigate or solve many of the problems associated with these rotating platforms. One exemplary embodiment may be directed to a weighing apparatus which may have a load receiving surface and a drive system that may cause rotational movement of the load receiving surface. A plurality of load cells may determine a weight of a load placed on the load receiving surface and a vertical force minimizing system may minimize a vertical force applied from the drive system to the plurality of load cells.